Un invité surprise pour Noël
by LilyMalefoy16
Summary: ONE SHOT . Hermione est stressée. Elle a décidé d'enfin présenter son petit-ami, Drago Malefoy, à ses amis. Elle décide de profiter du traditionnel souper de Noël au Terrier pour faire la grande annonce. Espérons que tout se passe comme elle le souhaite !


Bonjour ! Alors voilà le premier One-Shot que je publie sur Drago et Hermione . En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

LilyMalefoy .

* * *

Je tripotais nerveusement mes doigts. Il allait bientôt falloir y aller…

C'était le jour de Noël. Le 25 décembre. Cette année, comme à chaque année, avait lieu le traditionnel souper de Noël au Terrier. Et comme à chaque année, j'y étais invitée. Mais par contre, cette année, j'allais être accompagnée. Et c'est ce qui me faisait peur. Parce que cette année, j'y allais avec Drago Malefoy.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer de pire? Mauvaise idée, ne pas penser au pire. Penser au mieux. Harry et Ron allaient sauter de joie, nous souhaiter tous leurs vœux de bonheur et devenir très vite son ami. Ou pas.

—Tu angoisses, Mia?

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis maintenant près d'un an.

—Oui. Et s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais me parler?

—Alors c'est qu'ils ne te méritent pas. Allez, ne pense pas au pire. Tout va bien aller, ce sont tes meilleurs amis. Ils veulent ton bonheur! Tu as vu comment Weasley-fille a réagi, elle l'a plutôt bien prit, non?

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras et il me flatta le dos tranquillement pour m'apaiser. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me calmer. Il avait raison. Après tout, Ginny et lui s'entendaient quand même bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les garçons ne fassent pas de même. Bon, il y avait effectivement plusieurs raisons… Mais, j'aimais mieux ne pas y penser.

—J'espère que tu as raison ….

—Tu sais bien que j'ai TOUJOURS raison, voyons!

Je me laissai aller doucement dans ses bras, puis je me ressaisi. Nous devions y aller.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je nous fis transplanner à quelques mètres du Terrier, au-delà du dôme de protection toujours en place. Même si Voldemort avait été tué par Harry il y a plusieurs années, il subsistait toujours des mangemorts en quête de vengeance et Molly ne voulait pas prendre de chances parce qu'il y avait maintenant des jeunes enfants qui se promenaient dans le jardin comme Teddy et Victoire.

Je regardai les lumières qui illuminaient les fenêtres du Terrier avec nostalgie. La maison n'était pas très belle de l'extérieur, mais elle avait pourtant un petit quelque chose de spécial, de magique. Je tournai la tête vers Drago à qui je tenais toujours la main et je lui souris.

—Tu es consciente j'espère que je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre un jour un pied dans cette maison bancale?, me dit-il d'un air éberlué par ce qu'il allait faire.

—Oui, et je suis consciente aussi que tu n'aurais jamais pensé tomber un jour en amour avec une née moldu, répondis-je avec un sourire attendrit.

—Oh, mais tu es bien sûre de toi en parlant d'amour! Qui te dit que je ne fais pas qu'aimer tes courbes avantageuses?

—Ah? Ce n'est pas de l'amour? D'accord. De toute façon, moi aussi je ne t'aime que pour ton corps, dis-je d'un ton détaché, embarquant dans son jeu.

—Elles sont toutes folles de mon corps de dieu, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant et supérieur.

J'éclatai de rire, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Il me tira à lui et m'entoura de ses bras avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

—Tu as raison pourtant, me dit-il sérieusement.

—Je sais, j'ai toujours raison. Pourquoi cette fois-ci?, demandai-je, malicieuse.

—Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber un jour en amour avec une née moldu, me répondit-il en chuchotant, le regard plongé dans le mien.

Je ne pu rien répondre de cohérent et il en profita pour m'embrasser. Il y avait cette petite neige qui tombait doucement, les lumières de Noël qui diffusaient une lumière douce et il y avait les lèvres du garçon que j'aimais qui s'amusaient à me faire perdre la raison.

Je nouai mes bras autour du cou de Drago alors qu'il serrait fort ma taille pour me soulever de terre en m'embrassant toujours. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important. Peu importait le souper où nous allions être en retard ou bien la réaction de mes amis face à l'annonce de notre relation. La seule chose qui me semblait vitale en ce moment était que Drago n'arrête pas la douce torture qu'il me procurait amoureusement.

Nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je ne savais pas d'où nous venait cette soudaine passion, mais si je n'arrêtais pas Drago, il allait me déshabiller ici même, en plein champ enneigé, à près de 100 mètres des fenêtres du Terrier. Sans savoir d'où me venait cette force, je détachai doucement mes lèvres de celles de Drago en soupirant de frustration. Tout mon corps me criait de continuer et d'arrêter de penser. Et il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux! Par merlin, cet homme allait me conduire à ma perte.

Je me détachai doucement de ses bras et je fis un pas en arrière. Il me regarda un instant, prit une grande inspiration et me sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

—Tu devrais aller devant, je vais te rejoindre… J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me refroidir les idées, s'excusa-t-il.

Je lui souris et je descendis la petite colline en direction du Terrier en trottinant. En arrivant, je vis par la fenêtre que les gens étaient déjà réunis autour de la table. Bon… En plus, j'allais faire une entrée remarquée. Super.

Je m'approchai doucement de la porte et je cognai. J'attendis quelques instants, puis Ginny vint m'ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle regarda autour de moi, son sourire s'évanoui, puis elle se tourna et dit :

—Arrêtez de me pousser vous deux! Il n'est pas là de toute façon!

J'eus un sourire en voyant l'air désespéré de Ginny. Elle reporta son attention sur moi et me laissa entrer. Elle changea d'expression et me demanda ce qui s'était passé.

—Il ne t'a quand même pas laissé la veille de Noël?

—Non…

—Il t'a plaqué à Noël! Quel goujat! C'est un Veracrasse, un scrout, un…, s'exclama Ginny, avant que je ne la coupe.

—Il ne m'a pas plaqué.

—Oh!

C'est aussi dur que ça de croire que je peux avoir une relation avec autre chose qu'un bouquin? Qu'un garçon un minimum intéressant puisse s'intéresser à moi?

—Il va être en retard de quelques minutes, il avait quelque chose à faire avant de venir.

—Qui c'est, Mione?, me demanda Harry pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau.

—Tu verras.

—Pourquoi tu refuses de nous dire son nom?, demanda Ron.

—Parce que…

—Elle doit avoir ses raisons, voilà. Bon, laissez Hermione tranquille, exigea Ginny.

Ron prit mon manteau et le plaça sur un crochet. En me retournant pour observai la pièce, je remarquai que tout le monde avaient leurs plus beaux habits. Ron portait la nouvelle tenue que ses frères lui avaient achetée et Harry portait la même tenue qu'il avait mise au mariage double de Fred avec Angelina et de George avec Katie, un an plus tôt. Les filles étaient toutes en robes et Ginny avait une petite robe noire particulièrement jolie qui mettait son teint pâle en valeur. Pour ma part, j'avais une robe serrée rouge sang avec des petites bretelles et un décolleté discret, mais présent. Ma robe allait jusqu'au-dessus de mes genoux et j'avais ajouté à ma tenue un collier en forme de cœur et un bracelet richement constitué. Les deux bijoux étaient des cadeaux de Drago. J'avais aussi mis une paire de talons aiguilles aussi rouge que ma robe et je crois que c'était eux qui attiraient le plus les regards. En effet, les sorciers présents dans la pièce n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir avec autre chose que des petites ballerines discrètes.

—Mione, tu es magnifique! Cette robe te va à ravir! Je croyais que tu allais porter cette robe bleu nuit qui va avec tes ballerines, me dit Ginny.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était étonnée que j'ai autre chose de chic que cette éternelle robe bleu nuit à col en rond que j'avais mis deux ans de suite à Noël. Mais sortir avec Drago Malefoy nécessite quelques mises à niveau. Comme l'achat de robes de soirée, de souliers différents, etc. Mais ce n'était pas une corvée, j'y avais pris goût.

—Merci Ginny, j'adore ta robe aussi!, lui répondis-je dans un gros sourire.

Elle ne dit rien, ne faisant que fixer ma main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

—Mione.

Elle prit ma main de force et la mit à 2 centimètres de ses yeux. Puis, elle lâcha un cri perçant.

—TU ES FIANCÉE!

J'eus un sourire discret. Et oui! Drago m'avait fait sa grande demande la veille, pendant notre petit souper de Noël en amoureux. Il m'avait fait sa demande à genoux avec une jolie bague en or avec une émeraude sur le dessus. Tout autour de l'émeraude, il y avait une douzaine de tous petits diamants qui ajoutaient de l'éclat. Malgré l'abondance de pierres et le prix exorbitant qu'elle avait dû coûter, la bague restait très discrète. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, Drago avait fait graver un cœur entre nos deux initiales, HG et DM.

—Oui, depuis hier.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

—Mione, dit-nous… Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand?, me demanda suspicieusement Harry.

Oups.

« Toc, Toc, Toc »

Sauvée par la porte! Je me dépêchai de crier que c'était pour moi, je poussai mes trois amis dans la salle à manger en leur disant que j'allais les rejoindre, puis j'allai ouvrir la porte. Drago entra, encore plus beau qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il avait les joues rouges de froid et les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent et de la neige. Je l'embrassai et lui pris son manteau. Il détailla ma tenue comme il l'avait fait avant qu'on parte de son manoir, puis il m'attira dans ses bras en me tenant par la taille.

—Vous êtes à croquer Mademoiselle Granger.

Je souris et admira à mon tour son costume noir fait sur mesure qui mettait son corps entier en valeur.

—Vous êtes beau à damner un Saint Monsieur Malefoy.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire, sachant que personne ne pouvait nous apercevoir de la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, j'admirai ses yeux devenus bleus avant qu'ils ne redeviennent gris. Je lui fis un timide sourire, puis je me détachai de lui.

—Tu devrais mettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux mon chéri!, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Il se dépêcha de sortir un miroir de sa poche et de se recoiffer, sous mon regard moqueur.

—Bon! Est-ce que monsieur Malefoy est prêt?

Il me prit la main et la serra doucement. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis j'entrai dans la salle à manger en le tirant doucement derrière moi.

En entrant, je localisai tout de suite nos places. Je préférais concentrer mon regard là-dessus que sur les visages de mes meilleurs amis. Je pris une grande inspiration et comme j'allais tirer Drago vers nos sièges, il me retint et me dit à l'oreille :

—Il y a la sœur de ma mère ici et j'aimerais aller lui dire bonjour, ainsi qu'à ma cousine et à son fils.

Je suivis son regard vers Andromeda, Tonks et Teddy, et j'acquiesçai en me dirigeant vers Madame Weasley pour la remercier de l'invitation. Je saluai ensuite toute les personnes ayant faites parties de l'Ordre, puis les autres personnes que je connaissais. Lançant un regard à Drago, je lui montrai d'un signe de tête nos places. Il acquiesça et on se rejoignit près de Ginny, Ron et Harry.

—Bonjour!, m'exclamai-je.

Peut-être que si je faisais comme si de rien n'était, ils ne se poseraient pas de questions? Oh mon dieu, on dirait que je vis dans un conte pour enfants.

—Mione…

—Les garçons, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Drago.

Ils me lancèrent des regards surpris et mécontents.

—Tu nous fais une blague, n'est-ce pas Mione? Combien l'as-tu payé pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, dans MA maison?, demanda Ron, menaçant.

Sous les yeux surpris de Ron et Harry, Ginny se leva.

—Ginny, ma chérie, je ne crois pas qu'en venir aux mains soient une bonne idée…, essaya tant bien que mal Harry.

Mais, à la surprise de tous, elle prit Drago dans ses bras et le serra doucement.

—Contente de te revoir Drago!

—Pareillement Weasley.

—Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin m'appeler Ginny?

—Probablement jamais.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin pendant qu'elle secouait la tête, découragée de son comportement.

—Ginny? Tu étais au courant? Tu es dans la blague toi aussi?, demanda Ron.

—Il n'y a pas de blague Ron. Hermione et Drago sortent ensemble. Je devrais plutôt dire : Hermione et Drago sont fiancés.

Harry, qui buvait, s'étouffa en se souvenant que j'étais maintenant fiancée et que j'allais bientôt devenir Madame Malefoy.

—Depuis quand? Comment?, exigea de savoir Harry.

Drago me regarda en roulant des yeux et il tira ma chaise galamment pour que je m'installe. Puis, il la poussa et s'installa près de moi. Il mit sa main sur ma cuisse pendant que je répondais :

—Nous travaillons tous les deux dans des boutiques sur le chemin de traverse. Et parfois, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à la librairie, je partais boire un chocolat chaud à la chocolaterie de Drago. Et vice-versa. À force de nous voir de loin, nous avons commencé à nous reparler, voir ce que l'autre devenait. Puis, Drago a commencé à boire un chocolat chaud avec moi lorsque je venais, puis à m'offrir des chocolats à emporter. De mon côté, je lui parlais des récents livres et nous en discutions. De fil en aiguille, nous avons fini par nous embrasser. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en cachette. En fait, je ne savais pas si cette relation allait être sérieuse, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous le dire. Mais… vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. En plus, comme Dray a ouvert une autre chocolaterie et commence à être important, il va souvent à des galas et reçoit des gens haut placés. Il a commencé à m'amener et à me présenter, mais je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez par d'autres que moi.

Il eut un silence.

—Dray? Tu l'appelles…Dray?, s'exclama Ron, dégoûté.

—Et bien oui! Après 1 an, c'est normal!

Oups. Harry perdit ses couleurs et Ron devint rouge.

—1 an? Tu nous as caché cette relation pendant 1 AN?, s'exclama Ron.

—Je voulais vous le dire, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment et vous étiez souvent occupés…, essayai-je de me défendre.

Il eut un nouveau silence pendant que Ron et Harry essayaient d'avaler la nouvelle. Ils fixaient tous les deux Drago avec haine et celui-ci les regardait avec son petit sourire en coin, les narguant. Il avait pris ma main sur la table, faisant enrager mes deux meilleurs amis.

Je pris ma fourchette et je commençai à manger doucement.

—Au fait, Mia…

Je me tournai vers mon fiancé, ignorant les regards dégoutés que nous lançaient Harry et Ron face au surnom que Drago avait employé.

—J'ai oublié de t'avertir que ma mère passe la journée de demain au Manoir…Tu n'avais rien de prévu?

—Non, c'est bien! Je n'ai pas vu ta mère depuis longtemps! Nous allons pouvoir parler de l'organisation du mariage. J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'aide, elle a toujours eu beaucoup de goût, m'exclamai-je, ravie.

Je lui souris et je recommençai à manger. Devant moi, Harry et Ron nous fixaient toujours. Je relevai la tête et leur demandai :

—Quoi?

—Tu…Tu…Toi et…Sa mère…mariage…du goût?, balbutia Ron.

—Oui Ron, Narcissa est une femme charmante qui mérite d'être connue. Tu devrais voir la façon dont elle a décoré le Manoir Malefoy, c'est sublime. Une chance d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais refusé d'y habiter.

—D'y…habiter?, demanda Ron.

Me tournant vers Drago, je lui demandai en coupant Ron, inquiète :

—Ta mère sera là à notre mariage, n'est-ce pas? Et ton père? Ils vont être revenus à temps?

Il eut un léger rire et me rassura.

—Oui, ils seront tous là, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs mon père veut être sûr que tu saches qu'il n'admettra pas qu'il y ait du rouge à notre mariage. Il a même dit et je cite : « Déjà que la bibliothèque est bourgogne, si elle veut en plus transformer notre jardin en je ne sais quel temple à ce stupide Gryffondor, je mets du poison dans son café ».

À la surprise de mes amis, j'éclatai de rire.

—Ton père sait bien que je ne bois jamais de café!

—Justement. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Ah et il veut aussi que tu te souviennes qu'il veut le livre dont il t'a parlé l'autre jour pour Noël et qu'il déteste les surprises.

—Son livre est emballé et déposé sous le sapin au Manoir, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je lui serrai la main, oubliant mes amis.

—Quel est le livre dont vous parlez?, demanda Ron, suspicieux.

Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie au département de la justice magique et il devait sûrement se demander quel était le livre qui intéressait autant Lucius Malefoy.

J'échangeai un regard avec Drago.

— _Les 100 meilleures tortures ou Comment faire parler un prisonnier en 10 leçons faciles._

Harry et Ron me lancèrent un regard abasourdi et j'éclatai de rire en même temps que Drago.

—Bien sûr que non, je vous fais marcher! C'est le nouveau livre sur la Guerre écrit par la fille de Bathilda Tourdesac.

—Oh.

—Lucius Malefoy est un être…Fascinant.

J'aurais prédit mon enrôlement dans les mangemorts que je n'aurais pas eu une autre réaction. Leurs têtes étaient vraiment à mourir de rire.

—Tu nous apprends que tu es fiancée avec Malefoy (d'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu lui trouves), tu trouves que la mère de Malefoy est charmante et mérite d'être connue et maintenant tu trouves son père fascinant? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger, me demanda Harry, interloqué.

Je lui fis un petit sourire énigmatique et j'embrassai Drago sous le regard dégouté de Ron. Il allait falloir encore beaucoup de temps avant que mes deux meilleurs amis acceptent ma relation, mais j'avais bon espoir.

À la fin du souper, je me levai et annonçai que nous partions. Nous devions aller finir la soirée au Manoir avec les parents de Drago. Mes amis me lancèrent un regard interloqué, mais ne dirent rien. Je leur dit qu'ils étaient le bienvenu dans mon nouveau chez-moi et ils me regardèrent, dégoûter à l'idée d'aller seulement prendre le thé au Manoir Malefoy.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et je retins Drago sur le porche. Je l'embrassai doucement, puis j'éclatai de rire.

—Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait bien se passer, me dit mon fiancé.

—Une chance que je ne leur ai pas annoncé que Blaise est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis et que j'adore faire les boutiques avec Pansy et Ginny. Ou bien que Théo est maintenant celui que j'appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes cheveux. Et surtout, une chance que je n'ai pas dit que le livre que j'ai acheté à ton père est _La déchéance d'un temps ou Comment survivre avec une née moldue. _

J'entendis un bruit derrière mon dos et je me retournai pour voir Harry et Ron en pétard.

—HERMIONE GRANGER!

Oups.


End file.
